10 cosas que deseo hacer en ti
by akari-chan13
Summary: Que no hacer cuando tienes a semejante hanyou frente a ti y más de esa forma por ello y por aburrimiento (y no estudiar) comenzar una lista de cosas que le haría pronto, sí, eso haría.
1. Venganza, bueno más o menos

**10 cosas que deseo hacer en ti**

Una chica de cabello azabache se encontraba recargada en su silla enfrente de su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana por la cual claramente se observaba como llovía demasiado, dirigió su mirada hacia sus libros de matemáticas y ciencias mientras pensaba – ¿Cómo hare para pasar el examen?– después de soltar un largo suspiro dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia a la ventana recordando lo que apenas hace unas cuantas horas acababa de suceder.

.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.

La miko del futuro se encontraba corriendo apresuradamente hacia el pozo rogando que un hanyou mal humorado y endemoniadamente sexy no se diera cuenta que se marchaba porque si era así la detendría y no la dejaría irse.

Giro su cabeza hacia atrás mirando si no había algún rastro del peliplatiado, soltó un suspiro percatándose de que no había ninguno y corrió un poco más deprisa hacia el pozo.

Estando a unos pasos de llegar al lugar destinado un muy enojado chico se interpuso entre ella y el pozo, la miro con el ceño fruncido y le paro.

–A dónde demonios crees que vas mujer–Le grito, ella lo miro y cerró los ojos contó hasta diez, fijo su vista en el chico que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y entre ella y el pozo que conecta ambas épocas.

–Inuyasha me iré a mi época unos días tengo dos importantes exámenes en 2 días y necesito estudiar–Le dijo lo más calmada y tiernamente posible.

–Tú no te iras eso es pura pérdida de tiempo además retrasaras la búsqueda de los fragmentos, tú te quedas–

–Anda inuyasha déjame ir es muy importante prometo no tardar más de tres días–Rogó la chica en tono muy dulce y con ambas manos unidas frente a su cara.

–Que no iras y no iras–Reafirmó cruzándose de brazos muy decidido mirando hacia otro lado, ella lo miro muy, muy, muy enojada y con esa mirada que decía "inuyasha come tierra".

–Inuyasha…–Dijo kagome en ese tono de voz que más detestaba el hanyou, el giro su cabeza lentamente y con mucho miedo del aura que desprendía la miko, ella lo miro fijamente y él sabía que significaba aquella mirada, no, no le gustaba para nada eso era un "te mandare hasta el maldito centro de la tierra o cabaré tu tumba por ti", a él simplemente le quedo hacerse el yo no hice nada,

–inuyasha osu…–La chica callo enseguida ante el gesto que le dirigía el hanyou, pues quien en su sano juicio no quedaría con la boca abierta ante aquella imagen, un chico con una mirada de perdóname y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, sus cabellos revueltos, sus orejitas agachadas en un tierno gesto, su boca pequeña mostrando un gesto de arrepentimiento y sus mejillas sonrojadas, por kami-sama eso si era un verdadero ángel en forma de hombre y como no perdonarlo ante aquel gesto ¡¿COMO?!.

–inu... yo…. no…ah….yo…ay! ya está bien tu ganas solo… solo…. Volveré en tres días–Exclamo ella acercándose al pozo y saltando en él.

–Por qué tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente lindo y tierno wah no se vale hace que no pueda mandarlo al suelo–Pensó kagome frustrada mientras viajaba a su época.

.-.-. End Flash Back.-.-.-.

– ¿Por qué?, bah ya que–Se dijo retirando su mirada y posándola sobre sus libros cerrándolos al instante y acomodando sus útiles, tomo varias hojas de máquina y las acomodo aun pensando en ese medio demonio orgulloso, se levantó de la silla y se hincó para guardar las hojas en un cajón del escritorio al momento de re acomodarlas se le tiraron unas cuantas, miro y después empezó a recogerlas levanto todas y abrió el cajón para guardarlas.

–Mmm ¿Qué es esto?–Se preguntó tomando lo que había anteriormente en la caja, de ella saco un pequeño muñeco el cual era un perrito de un hermoso color blanco lo cual le hizo recordar a inuyasha, se le quedo mirando unos segundos y algo cruzo su mente una idea la cual quería hacer pues le parecía interesante–Mmm me fascina si lo haré–Dijo, tomo el perro de felpa cerro el cajón y se acomodó en su silla acomodo a su muñeco ahora favorito en el escritorio tomo una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

**10 cosas que deseo hacer contigo**

–Esto será divertido–Río mientras escribía las ideas que llegaran a su mente por mas locas que fueran esto si lo haría y lo comenzaría en cuanto volviera, obvio después de sus exámenes que por cierto tenía que seguir estudiando pero que va es más divertido crear una lista de cosas que pronto le harás a un hanyou terco y tierno.

* * *

**Bueno primero, esta historia ya la tenia solo que la estaba subiendo a Fanfic es pero la cuenta se me olvido la contraseña y ya no pude recuperar la así que la subiré aquí ahora, espero que no se molesten.**

**Amm y una cosa más, no se si se dieron cuenta que elimine mi historia "Un poco más que un aprieto" pues la razón es que realmente se me fue no se como continuarla, claro ya lo tenia planeada pero no sale como quiero, la cosa aquí es que no se preocupen la volveré a subir pero la mejorare. Así que no se enojen volverá solo pido tiempo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**:'3**

**Akari-chan13**

* * *

**23/09/2013**

**11:21pm**

**Reeditado.-**

**14/03/2014**

**11:13am**


	2. Orejitas y cabello

**10.-Orejitas y cabello**

* * *

Kagome se encontraba preparando sus cosas para ir al sengoku, estaba en su cuarto y corría de aquí para allá buscando y colocando las cosas que necesitaría en su enorme mochila amarilla.

—Listo—Dijo con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo–Veamos si llevo todo–Dijo sacando una pequeña nota de su bolsa—Mmm haber, cepillo, shampoo, enjuagué, ligas mm si está todo listo yei—Dando pequeños brinquitos y aplaudiendo después de un rato se calmó acomodo todo y cerro la mochila, se encamino hacía en piso de abajo se despidió de su madre y fue directo a la pagoda del pozo.

Cruzo el pozo llegando a la época antigua, trepo por las plantas que ahí crecían, llegó arriba y fue recibida por sus amigos quienes se encontraban esperándola, saludo a sango y miroku y abrazo a shippo estando aun sentada al borde del pozo.

—¿Donde esta inuyasha? —Pregunto recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—No lo se hace rato estaba con nosotros—Dijo sango también buscándolo con la mirada, a lo cual después de unos segundos se vio llegar a un hanyou del bosque.

—Ah hola inuyasha—Dijo kagome saludando con la mano quien aún se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar.

—Hola—Contestó de manera arrogante y acercándose a ella.

—Inu…yasha—Dijo kagome en un tono de voz raro y parándose en la orilla del mismo, a lo cual a él le sonó raro y voleó a verla extrañado.

—Eh—Dijo él aun confundido.

—Hooooola—Gritó echándosele enzima haciendo que ambos cayeran, ella al momento de llegar a él tomo ambas orejas y las masajeo–Wuauaauuau que suaves y lindas–Murmuró con una mueca de fascinación y cara maravillada.

Después se levantó y vio la expresión de él era una mueca rara entre confusión, miedo y rareza ella ante eso solo río tomo sus cosas e indico a todos los demás a que la sugieran a la casa de kaede, inuyasha no era el único en mirar raro y confuso a la chica sino también los demás que hasta el momento se quedaron calladas ante la sorpresa.

Inuyasha después de unos minutos de recuperarse del susto que le hizo la chica, se incorporó y siguió a los demás aun confusos y preguntándose qué le pasaba a la chica – ¿Le habrá picado algo? –Se preguntó el hanyou aun pensando en la rara forma de su comportamiento.

* * *

—Anda si por favor—Decía kagome a un hanyou que se encontraba sentado al frente de ella.

—Ya dije que no—Contestó él sin mirarla y con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos anda si por favor—Rogaba ella con cara de cachorrito tierno.

—Feh—Contestaba sin darle importancia.

—Vamos si prometo traerte un regalo te gustara eh!—Trataba de convencerlo con una cara de súplica.

— ¿Qué me traerás? —Pregunto curioso.

—Mmm ya lo veras te lo diré después de terminar ¿puedo? —

—Mmm—Quedo dudativo el chico.

—Bueno te diré será todo el ramen que puedas comer—Decía la chica pegándole con el codo en las costillas en un gesto de "yo sé que quieres".

—¿! RAMEN!? —Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos

—Todo lo que quieras—

—Está bien—Decía con cara de maravillado y baba saliendo de su boca, kagome al verlo solo rio se levanto fue a su mochila tomo todo lo necesario y se encamino al rio cercano con un inuyasha pensando en mucho ramen surgiéndola.

Llegaron a la orilla del rio, kagome tomo las cosas y las acomodo, indico a inuyasha que se metiera al rio y el así lo hizo ella tomo el shampoo y el enjuague , fue hacia él estaba quieto y sentado en el rio pensando (N/A. ya se imaginan en que ¿no?) ella tomo el shampoo y lo aplico al cabello de inuyasha ahora húmedo que por cierto era muy largo y suave, termino de lavarlo e indico a inuyasha que se sumergiera el cual así lo hizo y después salió ya sin jabón en su cabello, ahora aplico el enjuague y repitió la misma acción como con el shampoo, termino e inuyasha salió, se secó y fue con ella quien estaba sacando el cepillo.

Se sentó en frente de ella y ella comenzó a cepillarle, inuyasha estaba quieto y callado pero no mucho tiempo pues después comenzó a impacientarse.

—Oye cuando terminaras—Pregunto fastidiado.

—Ya casi inuyasha ya casi—Les dijo mientras seguía cepillando su cabello.

—Feh—Contestó.

—Jeje ay inuyasha que paciente eres—dijo kagome entra risillas

—Mmm—

Kagome termino de cepillar y prosiguió a recoger su cabello en una coleta alta

—Listo— sonrió y miro a inuyasha de frente

—Qué lindo chico—le dijo con una sonrisa lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en inuyasha- buen chico- le dijo despeinando un poco su flequillo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente – pronto te traeré tu ramen- menciono ella levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas, inuyasha seguía sorprendido y sonrojado hasta la raíz ante aquel acto echo por la chica,

—Anda perrito, mm uy te dije perrito jeje me gusta desde ahora te diré así—comento ella feliz —¿si puedo llamarte así inuyasha?—pregunto

-Feh as lo que quieras- le dijo volteando la cabeza a un lado para que no viera su sonrojo

-Jaja bueno anda vámonos perrito que nos esperan-dijo sonriendo y corriendo a la cabaña

—Oye kagome espera—grito inuyasha cuando vio que la chica salió corriendo.

* * *

_Numero uno listo _

_10.__ orejas y cabello_

_9.-************ (próximamente)_

_*o*_

_**Continuara… :3**_


	3. Ropa y algo más (Parte 1)

9-Ropa y algo más (Parte 1)

–Buenas tardes anciana kaede–Saludó la azabache mientras se dirigía a la miko mayor quien recogía plantas medicinales en un pequeño campo.

–Oh buenas tardes niña no te vi llegar–Contestó la anciana girando su vista a la rencarnación de su hermana.

–Bueno anciana kaede quería preguntar sobre si hay una planta para algo que necesito y si sabe dónde la puedo conseguir–

– ¿Cuál kagome? –Preguntó kaede mientras seguía recogiendo plantas, kagome se acercó a la anciana y susurro algo en su oído, a lo que ella asintió.

–sí, si las ahí y no se encuentran muy lejos de aquí de hecho se encuentran a orillas del lago, aunque no se para que las necesitas–

–Muchas gracias anciana kaede ah y no se preocupe es para una buena causa–Contestó kagome haciendo un gesto con su mano y a su vez guiñándole el ojo mientras se dirigía dando pequeños saltitos hacia su destino.

* * *

–Mmm listo ahora solo hace falta ir a mi época para traer el ramen–Pensaba kagome mientras reía y se encaminaba hasta la casa de la anciana kaede, al llegar tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su época.

–Qué extraño que inuyasha no haya venido a buscarme–Pensó la azabache mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo–Nah a si está bien no tendré que darle explicaciones–Se auto respondió ella y se aventó en el pozo.

–Madre ya llegue ¿Aún queda ramen? –Gritó ella en la puerta quitando sus zapatos y camina hacia donde su madre siempre se encontraba.

–Ah hola kagome ¿Cómo te fue? Eh, si aún queda ¿Por qué?–Respondió la susodicha saliendo de la cocina y limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

–Mmm digamos que es algo para una buena causa–Sonrió perversamente y con un brillo en sus achocolatados ojos.

–Está bien–Sonrió Naomi dulcemente.

* * *

–Adiós mamá nos vemos luego–Gritó kagome corriendo directo a la pagoda del pozo con algo entre sus manos, que por cierto acababa de comprar.

–Hasta luego hija–Sonrió la madre de esta haciendo un movimiento con su mano en forma de despedida desde el marco de la puerta.

Kagome se dirigió a la época antigua, salió del pozo en esta y se encamino a la casa de la anciana kaede en busca de su presa, según denomino ella, llego a su destino pero no lo encontró a sí que preguntó a sango que se encontraba discutiendo con miroku por razones naturales.

– ¿Oye sango no has visto a inuyasha? –Preguntó la azabache.

–Mmm creo que estaba con shippo–Respondió la castaña mientras dejaba de golpear a miroku–En el bosque cerca del árbol sagrado eso fue lo que dijo shippo–

–Oh gracias sango–Se despidió y se fue justo al lugar que le indico la exterminadora.

El lugar se encontraba justo como siempre, rodeado de árboles enormes y verdes, habitaba la tranquilidad y armonía claro a excepción de dos demonios que se encontraban discutiendo de cosas sin sentido.

Logro localizar a ambos y su mirada se posó sobre el peli platino que gritaba al pequeño zorrito, en el rostro de esta una sonrisa se formó lentamente.

El plan de la azabache era el siguiente, primero tratar de convencerlo, y claro si no funcionaba tendría que usar su plan "b", situaciones desesperabas meditaban acciones desesperadas.

Ella lo conseguiría así como se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, tendría que completar su lista.

–Inuyasha–Llamó al de ojos ámbar quien al notar que le llamaban fijo su vista en está prestando atención, shippo al igual que este noto su llegada y corrió a abrazarla ella lo recibió entre sus brazos y le beso la frente, saco de su mochila, después de haber bajado al pequeño de cabello rojizo al suelo, dulces y juguetes y se los entrego susurro algo al niño este asintió y se marchó rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede.

Inuyasha miro confuso el marchar del zorrito pero prefirió así dejarlo y preguntar qué era lo que quería la chica del futuro.

– ¿Qué quieres? –La chica giro su mirada que momentos antes seguía al pequeño, para posarse en la dorada de este sonrió y se acercó.

– ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi época inuyasha? –Preguntó kagome con una enorme sonrisa y tono dulce.

Él le miro confundido por su repentina pregunta para después contestar.

–Para que quieres que vaya–

–Quiero que conozcas algunos lugares, ¿si vendrás? –Rogó con ambas manos unidas frente a su cara, su sonrisa aun allí.

Inuyasha aparto la mirada, ¿Por qué se estaba comportaba así últimamente, que le sucedía?, se cuestionaba el sin poder entender aunque a una pequeña parte de él le gustaba que se comportara así, le agradaba que se mostrara más atenta con él, más sin embargo no lo aceptaría, él no aceptaría aquello.

–Retrasaremos la búsqueda además hace poco acabas de marcharte a tu época–Contestó aun sin mirarla y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, kagome frunció el ceño pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

–Anda si prometo que solo será hoy y ya no retrasare más la búsqueda, are lo que me pidas incluso…incluso no diré nada… ni siquiera llorare cuando vallas en busca de…kikyo–Prometió la azabache con ojos vidriosos, gracias a las lágrimas contenidas, pero sin quitar su ahora triste pero sincera sonrisa, sin querer aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de la colegiala pero esta no se retractó, inuyasha le vio confundido y sorprendido por su repentina promesa pero no dijo nada, callo y evito mirarla a los ojos, otra vez, ¿sería este el momento adecuado para decirle aquello ,decirle…?, está limpio la lágrima que rebeldemente se escapó de su ojo y corrió por su mejilla, tallo estos, sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a él que aún permanecía viendo un punto indefinido como si de la cosa más interesante se tratase, tal vez pensando, el albino abrió sus labios como si fuera a decir algo pero los cerro nuevamente.

Kagome tomo su brazo y él giro su mirada a la chocolate de esta ella le sonrió y dijo.

–Por favor me acompañas–Pidió nuevamente con una sonrisa cálida y al parecer dejando atrás lo antes dicho, él seguía viendo sus ojos y en ellos noto lo verdaderamente que deseaba esto entonces cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

La miko del futuro sonrió enormemente al verle asentir, lo abrazo fuertemente pasando sus delgados brazos por su cuello y susurro un gracias, se apartó dejando a un hanyou de mirada ámbar con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas y un poco atontado por su anterior cercanidad.

Kagome recogió su mochila, que se encontraba unos pasos por delante de ella y salió a toda prisa rumbo al pozo, verdaderamente ya quería llegar, ya quería verle con aquello, sonrió y miro para atrás, miro al obstinado chico correr tras ella y su sonrisa creció.

Bueno al menos no tuvo que utilizar la planta que le dijo la anciana kaede para convencerlo, que por cierto aquella planta era muy hermosa era blanca y con toques violetas, -repito situaciones desesperadas meditan acciones desesperadas-la azabache se encogió de hombros y siguió riendo mientras corría para que no la alcanzaran.

–Ikimasho koinu*–Gritó riendo, el hanyou sonrió de lado, típico de él, y comenzó a aumentar su velocidad–Ah y tengo ramen–Anunció y se adentró en el pozo al hanyou le brillaron los ojos, ramen, y también salto al pozo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado:'3**_

* * *

_**1-**_¡Vamos perrito!

Inu=Perro Koinu=Perrito.

Fuente: Yahoo!


	4. Ropa y algo más (Parte 2)

**_Capítulo 4.- Ropa y algo más (Parte 2)_**

* * *

—Anda si por favor inuyasha—Rogó kagome al hanyou de cabello plateado que se encontraba comiendo su ramen sin inmutarse—Inuyasha que te cuesta ya aceptaste ir anda si—

Más el hanyou negó con el ceño fruncido, dejo el tazón y salió de la cocina.

—Inuyasha anda solo será por hoy además ya casi tenemos que irnos—El chico de mirada dorada negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, el peli plata era terco, sí, pero ella era mucho más.

Después de al menos media hora más la azabache pudo al fin convencerlo, ahora le debía mucho ramen, y con sus ojos brillantes y una linda sonrisa lo guio casi empujándolo a la habitación de sota, entraron y ella sonrió.

—Mira vez esa ropa que esta allí—Señalo la cama—Póntela sota te ayudara yo también me iré a cambiar así que te espero abajo—Kagome se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir giro nuevamente al chico que sostenía entre sus manos unos "jeans" y los miraba confundido, rio y con un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate pronuncio—Gracias inuyasha—.

La puerta se cerró y el hanyou que se sonrojo por las simples palabras de la chica, aun no entendía que era lo que hacía kagome pero no importaba si con ello la joven estaría así de feliz, el cumpliría, claro siempre después de una gran dotación de ramen, sin quejarse.

* * *

Kagome salió de su habitación vestida con unos jeans, una blusa realmente hermosa de color aqua, un ligero suéter blanco, pues hacia un poco de frio fuera, y zapatillas blancas, solo había hecho un moño desalineado con su cabello.

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y al llegar a la sala de estar pudo apreciar al chico con ropa moderna, realmente se veía muy sexy, su vestimenta constaba de jeans, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, y zapatos grises, cosa que tardaron demasiado en convencerlo de ponérselos, kagome sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, se acercó a él y antes de poner la última prenda susurro.

—Realmente me encantan pero nadie debe verlas—Coloco la gorra sobre su cabeza y sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano dirigiéndose a la salida—Vamos, adiós familia nos vamos—El hanyou sonrojado la siguió y noto como su familia se despedía de igual manera, al estar fuera kagome aún no había soltado su mano y él sentía la calidez de su pequeña mano, sin evitarlo sonrió.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el peli plata confundido, la azabache sonrió y contesto.

—Ya lo veras—

Caminaron un poco más y ambos no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, un silencio los rodeaba pero realmente no era incomodo, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. La colegiala detuvo su andar al llegar al frente de una gran entrada, sonrió a inuyasha y jalo su mano guiándolo dentro, aquel lugar estaba lleno de grandes cosas mecánicas, muchas personas iban y venían, algunos en familia, otros en grupos de amigos y una que otra parejita de enamorados, personas en puestos vendiendo diferentes tipos de cosas y comida, la azabache sonrió y nuevamente arrastro a inuyasha a una banca para explicar la dudas de este antes de subir a unos de aquellos juegos.

Mientras se dirigían allí y el hanyou miraba curioso las cosas mecánicas puestos y demás, kagome claramente podía oír los murmullos de las chicas a su alrededor y todas hablaban de lo apuesto que resultaba ser el chico de extraño cabello plateado y largo, ella frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre de la mano del ojidorado, este al sentir a la chica aumentar el agarre la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de sus gestos, estaba enojada ,pero realmente no entendía porque, se paró y la chica volteo al verle frenar su recorrido.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada? —Inquirió el chico viéndola fijamente, ella abrió sus ojos, es que se había dado cuenta, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

—No estoy enojada—Respondió, él frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, kagome suspiro y se intentó relajar, recobrando los ánimos, pues sabía que el hanyou no les haría caso a esas chicas, le arrastro hasta la banca y al estar sentados ella explico alegremente todo sobre el parque de diversiones, cada uno de sus juegos y todo lo relacionada con ello.

Cuando ya hubo terminado nuevamente arrastro al chico a uno de los juegos y lo obligo a subir.

—Vamos subamos a este—Señalo la chica con una enorme sonrisa a el juego con forma de dragón que danzaba muy alto y de manera rápida, el chico le miro y acepto solo por la sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

—Vamos—Acepto sonriendo y se dejó arrastrar hasta la fila, fue muy divertido para ambos a pesar de que se llevaron un buen mareo y un zumbido de orejas causado por los gritos, por primera vez en la vida inuyasha realmente se estaba divirtiendo en aquel parque y más con la compañía de la chica de ojos chocolate.

Subieron a unos cuantos juegos más y kagome decidió parar un momento después de todo aquello para tomar un pequeño refrigerio.

—Espérame en esa banca inuyasha ya regreso iré por algo de nieve tengo un poco de hambre, ah y tú ¿qué quieres comer?—Pregunto, el hanyou sonrió y sin pensarlo contesto rápidamente.

—Ramen—La chica rio, el realmente era un adicto al ramen, y pronuncio.

—Bien primero iré a comprar mi helado, después iremos a aquel puesto a comprar tu ramen— El hanyou asintió y se sentó a esperarla, kagome se dirigió al puesto con una enorme sonrisa y riendo alegremente, realmente se estaba divirtiendo y pasándola muy bien con inuyasha, claramente ella pensó que él no aceptaría ponerse la ropa de su época ni venir con ella pero se había equivocado, él había aceptado, claro después de haber conseguido mucho ramen, que por cierto tendría que conseguir un trabajo para poder comprar todo el ramen que le había prometido pero bueno, valía la pena.

—Un helado napolitano mediano por favor—Le dijo a la vendedora de mediana edad, esta sonrió y asintió.

—Oh, tu eres la novia del chico con extraño cabello plateado ¿verdad? —Preguntó mientras terminaba de preparar el helado, la chica de mirada chocolate se sorprendió y abrí sus ojos—Las chicas han estado hablando de un chico de lindo cabello largo y plateado además de ojos dorados, te pondré otra cucharita para tu novio ¿sí? —La vendedora le entrego la nieve y ella sonrió sinceramente y con un brillo en sus ojos mientras lo recibía.

—En realidad, él no es mi novio…—Respondió aun con su sonrisa, la vendedora se sorprendió y le miro confundida.

— ¿No? —Ella negó.

—Pero espero que un día lo sea—La vendedora sonrió y con voz dulce dijo.

—Ya verás cómo pronto se enamorara de ti si es que no está ya, eres una chica muy dulce y amable—La azabache se sonrojo y agradeció—Ah y al anochecer abran fuegos artificiales sabes son realmente hermosos si se ven desde la rueda de la fortuna, ve con tu amigo verán que no se arrepentirán—La chica pago y agradecía inmensamente con la señora se retiró, su mirada se dirigió a la rueda de la fortuna sin evitarlo, verdaderamente sería muy lindo ir, si definitivamente convencería a inuyasha de ir, bueno prácticamente lo arrastraría si se oponía.

Algunos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a donde se encontraba inuyasha, esta se detuvo para apreciarlo, lucia muy tierno mientras miraba todo con suma curiosidad y sorpresa, y además de tierno sexy, esa ropa le hacía lucir muy sexy, su cabello largo le daba un toque rudo, la chaqueta y camisa remarcaba su bien trabajado torso y los jeans dejaban apreciar un poco la forma de sus piernas, realmente no sabía cómo eran pues siempre llevaba su hakama holgado y el verle así era para darte un infarto, sonrió embelesada pero después sacudió la cabeza alejando pensamientos no tan sanos, se dirigió hasta la banca y se sentó junto a él dando un bocado a su helado, estiro su mano y poso frente al chico el helado este le miro confundido y ella sacudió ligeramente el helado pero él seguía sin entender.

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó si retirar el helado, el chico entendió y miro esa cosa rara.

— ¿Qué es? —Cuestiono aun mirando raro la cosa, ella rio levemente y alejando la "cosa" de él, tomo con la otra cucharita un poco y rápidamente y para sorpresa del chico, la metió en la boca de este, los ojos de él brillaron y saco la cucharita de su boca para tomar más, eso sí sabía rico.

Kagome reía mientras veía como el hanyou prácticamente devoraba el helado—Veo que te gusto—Comentó y el joven asintió llevando a su boca otra porción.

Después de haber terminado de comer helado, a inuyasha le compro tres más, ambos se dirigieron a seguir disfrutando de los juegos y se subieron a casi todos, para sorpresa de kagome inuyasha le pidió que se subieran a la montaña rusa, sin darse cuenta el cielo comenzaba a tomar colores anaranjados anunciando la caída del sol, kagome miro el cielo y recordó lo que la vendedora le había dicho, sonrió y abrazo más a su panda, que por cierto inuyasha le había dado al ganar un juego quien sabe cómo, y fue hasta donde él se encontraba mirando atentamente el peluche de perro que ella le había obsequiado.

—Inuyasha—El aludido retiro la mirada del perrito de felpa blanco y le miro—Subamos a ese—Cerro los ojos y sonrió, inuyasha dirigió su mirada a donde kagome apuntaba y pudo apreciar una cosa mecánica en forma circular con pequeñas casitas que giraba lentamente, su mirada regreso a la chica y al verla esperando una respuesta y con esa hermosa sonrisa que había portado todo el día no se pudo negar.

—Si—La chica rio y arrastro a inuyasha a la fila, cuando ya se hubieron subido a la cabina pudieron ambos apreciar lo hermosa que era el parque y la ciudad, la mirada dorada de él brillo con sorpresa haciendo latir rápidamente el corazón de la joven que le miraba fijamente y sin perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos.

—Verdad que es hermoso—Susurro kagome y él asintió sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—Si—

—Sabes te ves muy bien—Murmuro la azabache sin quitar su sonrisa, el hanyou retiro su mirada de la ventana y le miro confundido y un poco sonrojado—Pero…—Se acercó a él levantando una mano, el ojidorado seguía confundido, y con delicadeza y dulzura retiro la gorra—Te ves mejor sin ella, tus orejitas son adorables y únicas—Pronuncio para sorpresa del hanyou que se sonrojo hasta la raíz y volteo su rostro para evitar que ella mirara su notable rubor, ella soltó una carcajada alegre y puso la gorra en la cabeza de su peluche, su mirada y la dorada de él veían atentamente los fuegos artificiales que hicieron acto de presencia, muchos colores y formas poseían y todos eran hermosos, sin evitarlo su mirada se posó en inuyasha y el verle de esa forma confirmo que valía la pena el dolor que él en ocasiones le hacía.

Antes de llegar al inicio de su recorrido, quito la gorra del panda y la volvió a colocar en la cabeza del peli plata, que le miro confundido.

—Ellos no deben verlas—Repitió y el entendió, al llegar bajaron y kagome se estiro—Creo que es hora de irnos, vamos inuyasha—Asintió sin decir nada y siguió a la chica de regreso a casa.

Como cuando venía al parque ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio reconfortante, la suave brisa les golpeaba ligeramente en la cara y el cielo se encontraba oscuro, las estrellas brillaba y lucían hermosas, pero no tanto como las de la era Sengoku.

—Luces hermosa—Confeso inuyasha quien se encontraba caminando justo al lado de kagome, esta se sonrojo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

—Gracias—Susurro en respuesta la ojicafe tomando su mano entre las suyas, sus manos eran grandes a comparación de las suyas y además de cálidas también eran curiosamente muy suaves, ambos sonrieron y continuaron su camino a la casa de la chica.

Después de todo había cumplido uno más de lo que ella quería hacer.

* * *

Lista

10.-Orejitas y cabello.

9.-Ropa y algo más.

8.-******* (Próximamente)

* * *

Wuwuwuw:3

¿les gusto?

Amm y algo importante ¿notaron la escena de la vendedora?, ¿no se les hace conocida? Pues es prácticamente la de Kamisama Hajimemashita:3

Tienen que ver ese anime.

Bien reviews :3


End file.
